


Sundaze Blaze in the Early Morning

by AnzuNakadai



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Adventure, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Fun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnzuNakadai/pseuds/AnzuNakadai
Summary: Lenna meets Drift and his minicons when she was in Japan. They've been friends for a few years now. Drift wishes for the best of her, but they been slowly getting closer together.When she gets a Cybertronian body to use on Cybertron she encounters some dangerous bots. Will Drift be there for her like always, or will she have to sacrifice a few things to save herself?





	1. The Day Begins like This

Lenna's Bio: She is 20 yr olds. Works with the Autobots on Earth. Her real job is making vlogs and advertising products on YouTube. She has long ginger hair, light tan freckles across her cheeks and forehead, hazel eyes, has a decent bust, has a small waist and thick thighs, she saw Drift on trip to Japan. They been friends since from then on. 

 

“Alright guys! Make sure you check out this wonderful shaving cream at FringeCreme.net and use my promo code Lenna20 to get 15% off your first purchase today! Hope you freckles have a great day!” Lenna ended her recording and sighed. She closed her laptop and packed her recording equipment away. She turned around and sighed again. 

“Drift, ya' know no one is here to see us right?” She grabbed her things together and stuck the equipment in the passenger seat. She went around to the driver side and took her seat.

Drift scuffed and turned the stirring wheel around. “I know this Lenna, but we still need to be cautious of our surroundings. Anyone or not could be watching us.”

Lenna did a snicker and crossed her arms. “Oh yeah! I forgot. Ya' know I did find you myself “Mr. We need to be careful guy””  
Drift got annoyed and cut the stirring to a sharp left. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to be so deep within a forest, miles away from any human civilization.” 

Lenna tapped the stirring wheel. “You got a point there. Buttttt. You know you’re pretty cool.” Drift did a deep hum in acknowledging her. “Beside, you shouldn’t have to worry about anyone trying to attack us. There are no more Decpticons to bother us.”

“That may be true but, I should always be careful of showing my true form near these public areas. Any other human could see me.”  
Lenna couldn’t take Drift serious anymore and started to laugh hard. “Drift! You’re killin' me man! Who in da hell will see us in this time of day in the busy summer!?” She had her hand on her forehead and started to cry from laughter.

Drift continued on driving and sighed heavily. “Lenna, I think Fixit needs to take care of you for awhile.” Lena sighed. “Awh, come on Drift. You know I’m just giving you a hard time.” She patted the side of the door. “Anyways we should find a place for us to stop at where no one can find us so you and the little guys can stretch n' run around.”

Drift speed up. “I was planning on doing that anyways.”

After some time, they found a secluded forest with an abandoned park. Lenna grabbed her equipment and jumped out of the seat. Drift transformed, moving his body around. Lenna could hear how stiff he truly was just by hearing his gears and other mechanical parts protest from the sudden shifting and stretching. Drift stood still with his arms out forwards. “Slipstream! Jetstorm!” 

Both Slipstream and Jetstorm came flying out and transformed right in front of Lenna. The minicons started doing their own stretching. Lenna went to the rusted swing set and sat down on the swing. Slipstream and Jetstorm ran over to Lenna seeing what she is gonna do. Lenna looked up at the two minicons. Slipstream and Jetstorm both smile d at Lenna. 

“Its good to see you again Ms. Lenna!” Slipstream respectfully bow. Jetstorm looked over at Slipstream. “Brother, you don’t remember Lenna not telling you to call her Ms?” Slipstream got out of his how quickly and straightened his backstrut. “I-I forgotten brother! My apologies Lenna!” Slipstream did a quick apologetic bow. 

Lenna smiled and patted Slipstream on the helm. “Its alright Slipstream. We all make mistakes.” Slipstream once again straightened up and relaxed. The two minicons looked around and returned their gaze to their master. 

“Sensei, what are we doing in suck a dark place?” Jetstorm asked. In reality it wasn’t necessarily dark, the forset just had a dark vibe to it. Drift looked down at Jetstorm. “We are here to relax and stretch our bodies. We been traveling more lately than what we are used to.” They been on the road for days taking Lenna to her vlog spots and product interviews. Drift also wanted to keep an optic out on her too.  
Lenna rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, sorry about all of this traveling. I wish I could back at home relaxing but I have this crap to do. And I have to make these YouTube videos if I want my money.” The minicons just nodded. “Besides I could always quit but my fans wouldn’t like that.” 

Slipstream returned his gaze to Lenna and then towards her pocket which held her phone. “Lenna, may I see your tiny datapad?” Lenna gave him a weird look then she fished her phone out of her pocket. She handed him her phone “Um sure, but what for?” Slipstream smiled. “I want to see how popular you are on YouTube.” He tried to press the home button on her phone but it wouldn’t open since the phone needs her fingerprint. Slipstream tried typing a password in but the phone wouldn’t register his digits on the screen. Lenna snicker and took her phone back. “Sorry Slipstream, I forgot that my phone isn’t like your datapads. These phones only respond to human touch.” She placed her finger on her home button and the phone was unlocked. 

Her phone imminently went to her YouTube channel. Lenna had 230k subscribers on her channel. “Well Slipstream, the answer to your question isss 230k subscribers. This is a lot of people for a small channel like me. My goal is to get 500k.”  
Slipstream was amazed. “That’s amazing Lenna!” Jetstorm smiled and looked at her phone. “ It is amazing that this many people enjoy seeing you work.” Lenna sighed and tucked her phone back away. “Yeah I guess, but this takes so much time out of my day too. I do everything by myself. Like the recording, writing a script, editing the video and other crap.” 

Slipstream and Jetstorm looked at each other then back at Lenna. “How about we help you set up your cameras and record for you!” Slipstream is getting excited by the minute. Jetstorm placed a servo on his shoulderpad and gave him a silent thumbs up. Lenna got up and hugged them both. “That be great. Just don’t break anything, got it?” They both stood straight and did a silly salute. “Yes Ma’am!”  
After awhile of chatting and running around both Lenna and the minicons got tired fast.  
Drift was sitting off to the side doing some meditation. He noticed that everything got quiet fast and opened his optics. He stood up and started to look around. He found Lenna sitting by a tree, Slipstream and Jetstorm were exsuate. Drift sighed. 

“Slipstream, Jetstorm. We need to get going. Lenna needs to get a proper resting place.”  
The minicons groaned because they didn’t want to be cooped up again. 

“Not trying to disrespect you sensei, but why can’t we return back to base already?” Jetstorm was disappointed. 

“You know Lenna has business to do. I don’t like being stuck in my alt mode either, but we have to do this for her.” Drift looked down at Lenna and gently took his servo and shook her.

“Lenna Its time to return to your hotel.” Lenna groaned and yawn before getting up. 

“Ughhh. I’m sorry for dragging you guys with me. You didn’t have to come anyways.” 

Drift looked down at her. “It’s alright Lenna. We been through worse times then this.” 

Slipstream and Jetstorm transformed and returned back to Drift. Drift transformed back to his car mode. Lenna jumped in the driver seat and looked out the window. 

“Hey Drift, what’s Cybertron like?” 

Drift took a moment to think. “Cybertron is older than you can imagine. The planet has been through so much but manages to shine its inner beauty.”

Lenna chuckled. “Well that’s one way to sum it up. Would I get to visit Cybertron?”

Drift was quiet again. “I’m sure you’ll visit Cybertron one day.” 

They returned back to the hotel by sunset. Drift parked in the back parking lot. Lenna grabbed her equipment and walked inside the hotel to get some rest. Morning came by fast. Lenna wasn’t up yet and Drift knew. Lenna's phone went off with her ringer, waking up in a heart beat Lenna picked up her phone 

“Hello!” 

“Ah, it’s good to see you awake Lenna. It time to return back home.”

“Oh right! I slept in! Oh no.. Wait. What time is it?” 

“It’s only 7:00 AM” 

“What!? I still had time to sleep in still.” Lenna groaned and hung up on Drift. “Ughhh why did he have to do that..”  
Lenna sat up and rubbed her face. She went to the bathroom and primped herself up. After dolling herself up she packed up and checked out of the hotel. Drift was already up front waiting for her. 

“I see you are ready to go.” She stored her baggage and equipment in the back seat.

“Yes I am.” Lenna sighs and got into the drivers seat. 

“Sorry for waking you up so early.”

“I didn’t get to have time to eat breakfast.” She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out.

“We'll stop somewhere along the way back to your house.”

“That be nice.”

They passed by several fast food joints. “Man there is nothing good here. I just want to stop by a real restaurant.” Lenna groaned and rested her head back on the seat. Drift drove by for awhile longer. 

It was 10:00 AM by the time Lenna was getting real hungry. “Drift, we still haven't found any place to eat yet!” 

Drift chuckled. “While you been doing your own thing, we actually made it back to your house.”

“What!? No way!” She looked out the window. Right in front of her was her house. She grabbed her bags and equipment and ran to the door trying to find her house keys to unlock the front door. 

Drift sighed. “It’s the pink key with the gold.” 

Lenna was the key and grabbed It. “I-I knew that!” The door was unlocked and she flew in her house. She jumped onto her bed and breathed in the fresh scent of vanilla. She dropped her bags and rolled onto her back pulling out her phone, starting to record a small vlog.  
“Hey guys!” she was still panting from entering her house. “I just got back from my trip and I still haven’t ate yet.” She pans the camera to the floor. “I still haven’t even put up my stuff yet.” She brings the camera back to herself. “I’ll tell you all about my trip when I’m ready. See you guys later!” She waved and ended the recording. At that moment Drift called. 

“Lenna, I’ll be returning back to the junk yard. Slipstream, Jetstorm, and I need to go back to our daily schedule. Call us if you need any.” 

“Oh I will. I’ll just be taking a break for two weeks of YouTube. You guys just relax.” 

“We will. Take care of yourself Lenna.” 

“I will.” 

Call Ended  
Drift arrived back at the junk yard. Fixit swiveled his head around to see Drift and his minicons walking back in.

“Welcome b- tack- bbback Drift! And it’s great to we you again, Slipstream and Jetstorm.”

Slipstream and Jetstorm walked up and joined with Fixit. Drift nodded acknowledging Fixit. 

“Fixit, I need to contact Ratchet and Wheeljack on Cybertron.”

“Of course!” Fixit wheeled his way over to the controls to contact them. Drift walked over infront of Fixit watching him do his work. Both Ratchet and Wheeljack appeared on screen.

“Drift, this is a surprise.” 

“Hey! It’s Mr. Samurai himself.” Wheeljack smiled. 

Ratchet sighed. “Wheeljack please, we don’t have time for this.” 

Drift looked at Ratchet. “Its quite alright Ratchet.”

“So, what do you need the two of us for?” Wheeljack crossed his servos. 

“I need a cybertronian body for a human.”

Ratchet stared at Drift in disbelief. “You can’t be serious.” 

“He looks dead serious doc.” 

“I’m being serious. I need a cybertronian body made for a 20 year old human female.”

Wheeljack smiled. “Ahh, found yourself a young human you like, huh.” 

Drift shook his helm. “No it’s not that. Her name is Lenna and she wishes to visit Cybertron.”

Ratchet groaned and rolled his optics. “That’s great Drift, but we don’t have any oxygen here on Cybertron for her to breath.” 

“I know this Ratchet. She needs an airsuit to keep her safe. With a cybertronian body, you and Wheeljack could add extra oxygen tanks to the back of the body, just hidden.”

Wheeljack nodded. “I like this idea. She could use a cortical psychic patch to transfer her mind into a cybertronian mind.” 

“No! Absolutely not! I will not be endangering another human life. We do not know what could go wrong with this procedure. At most she  
could end up dying or something worse. I don’t feel comfortable using a cortical psychic patch. We never try this on any other beings but ourselves. Drift I understand you want to bring her to Cybertron, but I’m not sure how to go through about this.” 

“I understand Ratchet, but I have to agree with Wheeljack and his crazy idea. Just think of it as a minibot entering a larger body. I’m sure minibots still do this.” 

Ratchet looked off to the side and thought for a moment. “I see what you are thinking of now. I'll see what I can come up with. It shouldn’t be hard to find the necessary materials needed. Wheeljack and myself will start working on this body for you. Before you come to Cybertron. I will need you to bring for large oxygen tanks with you. Since Cybertron doesn’t have any air, I will need you to provide that only. And obviously Lenna herself.”

Drift nodded. “Will do. Thank you both for your time.”

“Ey, no problem ninja bot.” Wheeljack snickered. 

Ratchet just nodded his helm and the call ended.


	2. Let's Show Off (Pride Month Special)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to at least try to post new chapters everyday or just once a day every week. Not sure yet, but if you see a new chapter in the same week then that’s a nice gift for you guys. Hope you enjoy this month’s chapters!

Lenna sat at her desk pondering what she could do for her channel. She knew that since it's June and that it's pride month, she has to do something special for her fans. Lenna enjoyed pride month she gets to hang out with her friends and make as many vlogs as she wants while she has fun. Lenna just didn't feel up to the plate today. It's not like she can make a video with Drift and the minicons and just post it. Lenna looked at her clock. The time read at 12:06 PM. Lenna slumped back into her chair and groaned loudly scratching her hair vigorously. 

Lenna stood up and walked to the kitchen. She hasn't eaten anything yet and that was mainly her fault for sleeping in and waking up later. She isn’t usually like this unless she is feeling like shit. And today happens to be that special day that she feels like shit. 

Lenna grabs herself a cold bowl of cereal and went to her garage to eat and talk with Drift. She wasn’t paying any attention and just sits in her chair just now realizing that Drift wasn’t here today. Yep, this is how her day is gonna go. 

Lenna gently sat her food aside and screamed, covering her face. She felt lost today. She wasn’t ready for her time of the month. So why was she acting like this? Lenna was just glad that she was alone at the moment. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this, especially Drift. She was worried about what he would think of her right now if he were to see her like this. Lenna grabbed her cereal and began eating again. 

After her random meltdown. Lenna gets all primped up for her day to go out. With how “popular” she didn’t really have that much of any cute fashionable clothes for pride month. She doesn’t need to be super cute just to go out and vlog, but she does want people to notice her. 

Lenna walked into her closet to see what she has. She looked around until she found an old rainbow tye-dye graphic tee sticking out to the side of some boxes. She grabbed the colorful shirt to get a good look at the front. Many memories came flooding back at her. This shirt was her childhood. Not her kid childhood, but at the end of middle school kind of memory. She smiled gently as she hugged the tee. She didn’t want to damage her beloved tee. She neatly folded the shirt back and placed back at the box. 

She continues her search around the cluttered closet. Lenna then noticed another rainbow tye-dye tee. This time this shirt didn’t hold any sentimental value. This was just some sponsored shirt, but the shirt did have a cute design for a makeup line. She threw the shirt onto her bed. She found a denim hat and a pair of ragged shorts with a few holes. Her main part of the outfit was done. She also grabbed a pair of rainbow socks and basic white tennis shoes. She through everything together on and looked into the mirror. 

Lenna laughed a little as she looked at herself. Her little outfit reminded her of some 2000s fashion. Just her hat alone had a statement itself. She took her hat off to start on some rainbow face makeup. Lenna just went basic on the makeup. She was starting to get too lazy to care whatever she was now putting on. After one and a half hours she was done.

Lenna grabbed her phone and started to walk into the main part of her town. She felt a little weird since she was alone and not with Drift. Lenna thought that Drift and the minicons needed a break from her since she spends so much time with them. She now felt selfish for wanting Drift to be with her at all times. She crossed her arms and sighed. Lenna pulled out her phone and started to record.

“Hello, my freckles! Today is June, which means that its Pride Month!” Lenna smiled and did a short little wave. “I can’t wave both of my hands since I’m holding my phone. Anyways! I’m a little late going into Pride Month since I was taking a small break from YouTube. SO, I thought that I would do some kind of different activity for each day of Pride Month. For today I’ll be walking around my town to support Pride Month!” Lenna giggled and smiled again. 

“To be honest I’m not with it today for some reason, soo… If I don’t seem genuine today that’s why.” Lenna looked away for a second then back at the camera. “But I won’t let that bring me down! Don’t worry guys! I shall not let you down!” She quickly ended the recording and sighed once more. She really was gonna have a hard time to seem perky today. 

Lenna made her way into town and decided to head down near the town park area. She saw a group of people all dressed up for pride month and this made her happy. She already knew some of these people and made her way down. One of her dearest friends, Eun-Kyung was at in the crowd. 

She was a native of South Korea that moved to the U.S. when she was a kid. She was easy to spot by her long black hair. Half of her face is usually covered from her front bangs. Her bangs would cover her eyes most of the time. Lenna doesn’t know how Eun can see when her eyes are covered like that. She always called Eun just by Eun because she can’t say the rest of her name. 

Lenna couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. Eun was super cute today. She had her bangs pinned up today, showing her brown eyes off. Eun had a gentle look to her face. She was calm and collected and having fun with those around her. Her pale skin was great with the outfit that she had on today. She wore a rainbow tank top with a black jacket off the shoulders. She wore white shorts, thigh-high rainbow socks, white tennis shoes, and her makeup was wild but awesome. She was a goddess at doing makeup and nail art. Her job was to work at the local nail shop in town with her family. Eun was also known for her height. She wasn’t no short girl. She was at a whopping 5’11. Lenna was only 5’4. But it wasn't hard for her to find her friend. Since she literally stood out. 

Lenna ran down and yelled her name. “EUN! EUUNNN!”   
Eun looked around and until she saw a mass running at full speed to her. She had no time to brace herself for the hug that she was gonna get. Lenna bear hugged her BFF.   
“Oh dear god, Lenna! I don’t need to die today!” Eun laughed and hugged Lenna back. “It’s been awhile girlfriend, where the fuck have you been?”

Lenna laughed and looked up at Eun smiling. “Oh yeah… Hehehe I have just been busy lately ya’ kno. Um, YouTube and work I guess. Um... I’m sorry for not being able to hang out with you lately Eun. I feel like shit for not being with my best friend.” Lenna scratched at her neck and gave her an awkward grin. 

Eun slapped her hands onto Lenna’s cheeks and rubbed them around. “Awww, it owky you wttle boo bear. I’m here” Eun laughed again and hugged Lenna again. 

Lenna pulled out her phone and looked at Eun. “By the wayyy... I am making a vlog today. Andd… I need someone to be in ittt-” Lenna waved the phone around. Eun sighed and puts her hands on her hips. “Alright fine, You don’t know when to quit do you?” 

“Nope!” Lenna giggled. 

“Hey, freckles! I found a little group at my town celebrating Pride Month! I’m with my friend Eun! For those of you that are newcomers and don’t know her. Eun is my longtime best friend since we were kids! And today she is showing us a rare sight of her eyes! I mean look at those gems sparkling!” Lenna laughed. 

Eun rolled her eyes and waved at the camera smiling. “Hey everyone! It’s been a while since I last showed up!” Eun lowered down and roughly wrapped her arm around Lenna’s shoulder, shaking the phone in the progress. “Anyways, I was the one who decided to set up this little group today. This town needed so new news anyways. SO! We are gonna have fun and make some noise today showing off our love! Eun got off of Lenna and looked around herself. “ISN’T THAT RIGHT EVERYONE!” Lenna panned the phone around and everyone cheered and whistled. 

Lenna pointed the phone back at herself. “Alright guys, I’ll show you what we are gonna do in a few seconds!” She ended the recording and put her phone away. 

She sighed and looked at Eun. “I have been in this shit ass mood all day today.” Eun looked at Lenna. “I can kinda tell. You sound like a whore who couldn’t get dick or somethin.” Lenna snorted and laughed. “I do notttt!” They both laughed some more and continued to goof off for the rest of the day. 

Lenna recorded her and Eun playing cornhole and other people in the group being stupid and having fun. After everyone dispersed, it was only Lenna and Eun left. Eun looked down at Lenna and ruffled her hair. Lenna protested and tried to grab Eun arms to stop her.

“Eun stopp!” Lenna growled and sighed. 

Eun snorted and let go of her hair. “Alright fine. Hey, you know what?”

“What is it now?”

“Well dam, you do get a mood don’t you.” 

Lenna looked away. “Yeah I know, sorry bout that. But what's your question?”

Eun smiled. “We haven’t hung out in a while and I thought that we should have a sleepover at your house!”

Lenna perked up. “Oh my god! Your right! I have been so busy and- yeah we should so do it!”

Eun and Lenna started their journey back to Lenna’s house to start another wild party. 

“Hey, guys! I’m back with you with Eun and me! And as you can tell it is getting a little late and we are heading to my house to do a sleepover. Sorry won’t be a live stream since I haven’t had any real time with Eun and I just want this to be about her and me tonight. This concludes the vlog! See yea freckles later!” Lenna waved smiling at the camera. Eun did the same. “BYE GUYS!”

With that, Lenna shuts her phone off and throws it aside. Eun through herself onto Lenna's bed and took the pleasure of herself to make herself into a burrito. Lenna looked at Eun and sighed. 

“Eun I just made my bed... “ 

Eun looked at Lenna and just laughed. “Get over it princess! We are here to have fun, and you are worried about the fuckin bed being a mess?” 

Eun did have a point. Lenna needed to let herself go just for tonight and just have fun. It is not like she has hot famous guys over at her house or somethin. “Alright yeah, you know what. Fuck the bed we are gonna P A R I T A!” 

Eun quickly got up. “FUCK YEAH!” 

And so they did party. Eun went out got beer for Lenna and herself. They got drunker than a skunk. And trashed Lenna’s room. When Lenna becomes sober again she is gonna freak out. Usually, this is why she doesn’t “party” with Eun. Eun means well, but her ideas of parties are just to trash the place as much as possible, get up and leave, then go home and whine online how she can’t function. Lenna laid on the floor thinking to herself. That’s when she heard the house phone rang. 

Lenna groaned while staggering her way through her house trying to find the phone. At the last second, she picks up.

“Uhh hmnn…. Henlo?”

“Lenna, are you alright?” Drift sounded concerned. 

Lenna thought that she was gonna shit a ton of bricks. She wasn’t expecting Drift to call her at this hour. But Drift does sometimes call late if he hasn’t seen Lenna for awhile.

“O-ooh DRift! I-i’m greaatt… Just uhh tired. Yep! Justa tired.”

Drift knew better than to believe Lenna. He doesn’t know how bad she acts drunk. Since he has never seen her drunk. “Lenna, are you drunk?”

Lenna sighed and started to sob. “YEAH! I”m DrunK! Sssorry Dddrift!” She started to weep.

Drift sighed again. “You need to take better care of yourself. If I were there you wouldn’t be like this in the first place.”

“YOU ARE RIGHT! I-i-i- felt like shit and needed a drink.”

“How did you get the beer when you are underage still.”

Here we go again with the shit bricks. “M-my friend Eun, *Hicc* she got them for us..”

Drift hand a hand over his face. “Lenna please be careful. I can’t stress this enough how you could get in trouble by being seen like this. I don’t need you in any trouble.”

“I’m sorry to let you dowwwnnnnn. But I’m ahta home! Sooh, people csn’t see me like this.”

“Just get some rest. And take better care of yourself.”

Lenna sniffled. “I will, night Drift.”

“Goodnight Lenna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to suggest ideas and leave me some feedback. Thanks for reading!


	3. Oh Revenge Is Colorful (Pride Month Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenna gets to have a little fun with Drift and the minicons. :)

Lenna awoke to the most horrible hangover. She really didn’t want to drink last night and yet it happened. She looked over to her bed, to her surprise Eun was still in her bed asleep. She knew sooner or later that she will hear Eun throwing up. 

Lenna groaned while trying to get up. She places her hand on the wall to save herself from falling. She didn’t want to have another accident again. Eun stirred around in the bed a bit before settling back down. Lenna looked over at Eun and smiled a little. 

She wobbled her way to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked into the mirror were still that bloodshot red. Now, this is the definition of looking like shit. Lenna jumped into the shower to clean herself. While she was in the shower Eun started to wake up. Eun was in worse shape then Lenna, considering she drank the most beers. Eun tried to get out of bed but she just ended up rolling off and that didn’t settle with her stomach. She got up running, blanket still around her into Lenna’s bathroom. Eun lounged through the door and immediately threw up in the toilet. 

Lenna jumped and opened the shower door to see Eun right there. She sighed and rubbed her face. 

“Fuckin hell Eun! You scared the livin’ shit outta me!” Lenna growled.

Eun was still throwing up when trying to talk to Lenna. “We-ll *gullrp* I CAn’t Help thaa- “ hheeeggh! Eun didn’t get to finish her sentence. 

Lenna groaned and went back to her shower. Throughout the rest of her shower, she just heard Eun being sick. Lenna got out and helped her friend out before anything else were to happen. 

After an hour of Eun getting over her sickness, Lenna had her resting on the couch. 

“Eun, I’m having you to stay here until you are feeling better. You aren’t going back home looking like this. I know your parents are used to seeing you like this, but I’m just not doin this.”

Eun looked up at Lenna from her blanket. “Th-thanks mannn…” Eun curled up groaning in pain. 

Lenna went back to her bedroom to clean up the mess that was left behind. She really hated these nights, but they are worth it most of the time. 

While Lenna was cleaning her cell rang. She scrambled to her phone. “H-heello?”

“Lenna? Are you doing fine?”

“O-oh Drift! Yeah, I’m fine! I’m just uh- cleaning.”

Drift sighed. “Okay. Would it be fine if I were to come over and see you? It's been a while and I was hoping to see you. If that's alright with you.” 

“U-um yeah, sure. I still have Eun with me but she is having a worse hangover than I am. But she can’t hear you driving in. You have to be quiet.”

Drift smirked. “If you didn’t know, I’m the master of sneaking around.”

Lenna laughed. “Wow. SO, when did you become the cocky type? Hmn?”

Drift laughed at Lenna’s comment. “I just thought I try to be... Cool?” 

“Drift you are always cool to me. You don’t need to be a Sideswipe.”

“Hmmn I see..”

“But umn... If you are still coming just make sure you don’t make too much sound alright?”

“Well do.” Drift hung up the call.

Lenna looked at her phone. “Well dam, he knows how to hang up fast.” 

Lenna put her phone to the side and continued with her room. 

Le time skip is made with the help of Eun throwing up

Drift pulled up to Lenna’s house to find the garage door closed. Drift sighed and called Lenna again.

“Hello?”

“Lenna, how come the door to the garage isn’t open?” 

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry. I’ll get it right now.” Lenna hung up and ran to her garage to open the door.

Drift drove in. After the door was closed he transformed into his bipedal form. He had to hunch down in order to fit. Lenna started to freak out since Eun was still here and that she could walk in on them at any point in time.

“Drift! What the hell are you doing?!” Lenna had to loudly whisper at Drift so that Eun didn’t hear her. 

Drift looked down at Lenna. “What are the chances of her waking, walking in here, and for her to open that door to see us?” He pointed towards the door then looked back at Lenna. 

Lenna looked at the door then back at Drift. “I guess you do have a point, but I just don’t want you to be found out.” 

“She is still hungover correct? Then you can fool her into thinking that she is just seeing things.”

Lenna sighed. Drift was right about some things. When Eun is super drunk or hungover, she can be easily fooled. She used to pull all kinds of pranks on her while she was drunk. She told Eun that one time she was probed by aliens. Eun ended up believing her and thought she was pregnant with an alien baby. 

“Okay You are right on that, but I still want us to be careful. I don’t want you to be in this form if she were to walk in alright?”

Drift nodded his helm. “Understood”

Drift decided to sit down since being hunched over wasn’t the most comfortable position. Lenna sat in front of him and carried a conversation. 

“So what exactly is this Pride Month business about?”

“Glad you asked! Just to sum it up, it's only once a year event that happens in June. The LBGTQ community celebrate this month to show off their sexuality pride.” 

Drift nodded his helm. “Well as I recall we never had something like this on Cybertron. That’s for sure.”

“I didn’t think Cybertron would anyways. Considering its nothing like earth. Anyways! I wanted to do something with you and the minicons for pride month!” 

Drift raised an optic ridge. “And what is it that you plan on doing to me?” 

Lenna laughed. “Well… Let’s just say that I and the little guys are gonna have fun playing dress up with you.” 

Another time skip created by the wonderful gay seaweed 

Lenna checked on Eun to see how she was holding up. Eun was starting to feel somewhat better, but overall she was still hungover. Lenna got down on her knees in front of Eun and gently rubbed her face.

“Eun... Hey, wake up..”

Eun groaned and cracked her eyes open a little. “Whhhaa-”

“I'm going to take you home. I can’t leave you here by yourself since you can't handle yourself as it is.”

“Wha..?”

Lenna sighed. “I’m going away and you can’t be here.”

Eun groaned again and rolled around. “Butt whyyyyy….” She whined and looked towards Lenna.

“I’m not babysitting you-you got work tomorrow. I doubt you will work in this state.” 

Eun got up and slumped on the couch. “Finnneeee….” 

Lenna helped Eun off the couch and took her to the passenger seat in the car.

“Wooah… Itsaan nice in here… ahhh” Eun adjusted 

Drift started to feel uncomfortable with this kind of behavior going on. Lenna sat in the driver's seat and took control of the driving. 

She leaned forward and whispered. “I’m sorry about this Drift..” 

After dropping Eun back at her family’s house Drift took control again. 

“You don’t know how… violated I feel right now.”

Lenna sighed and looked out the window. “I'm sorry Drift. It’s not like I could’ve walked her home. SHe wouldn’t be able to walk, let alone stand up by herself.” 

“I understand that... I just didn’t like what just happened.”

“Next time I’ll just call an Uber for us then.”

After a long quiet car ride back to the house Lenna and Drift sat in the garage. 

“So.. um now what?” Drift looked down at Lenna.

Lenna crossed her arms and sighed. “Welp I guess we play dress up with you, but not here.” Lenna gets up ready to walk to her room. 

“Wait, then where do we suppose we go then?”

Lenna looked back at Drift. “We go to the woods at the abandoned park.” She smirked and ran up to her room to grab her camera and the supplies. 

Drift drove to the park and let Lenna out before transforming. Slipstream and Jetstorm transformed next to Lenna and stood next to her on each side. 

“Sensi, are you ready for your new makeover?” Jetstorm smiled up at Drift.

“Drift rolled his optics. “As ready as I’ll ever be…” 

Lenna dropped the bags and looked at the minicons. “Alright guys, our goal for today is to make Drift pride material for this month. It needs to be done where when he transforms it stays the same. Anddd you guys are going to be decorated by Drift after he is done being decorated. I think that seems fair.”

The tiny minicons both stared at Lenna in shock then back at Drift. Drift gave that death smirk of revenge. The war is about to begin. The minicons ran to the bags and pulled out whatever they can to just throw it at Drift. 

Slipstream ran up and jumped onto Drift’s shoulder pad and began marking his chest in all kinds of colorful markers. They were the washable kind for car windows. Jetstorm had another set of markers, he got onto Drift’s side skirt and started making rainbows and other cute little drawings. Drift stood there knowing that he can’t do anything to stop them. 

Lenna stood there watching and snickered the entire time, covering her mouth. Drift gazed down at Lenna. After today she is gonna get payback twice as hard. She wouldn’t know what had hit her when it happened. 

The minicons were allover Drift. He became a colorful mess by the time they were about done with him. Lenna also had balloons filled with washable paint that could be thrown at Drift. The little bots began the final step of the colorful extravaganza. Drift looked completely different. Lenna thinks that Slipstream and Jetstorm went a little too ham crazy on this. 

Drift stood there and gave that creepy smirk again. 

“Now it's your turn.” Drift picked up both bags and threw them both at the same time at Slipstream and Jetstorm. Let us just say they were both well covered as Drift was. Lenna ended up getting some paint on her. Everyone was drenched in rainbow colors. Looked like a unicorn got sick on everybot. 

Drift gaze went back to Lenna. “Don’t think you will get out of this easily. I have something for you too when the time comes.” 

Lenna didn’t want to think about what he would do to her, or what his idea was. 

Lenna laughed nervously. “Hehehe… Well, at least you look for the part for this month. Oh, by the way, I need you to transform back to your car mode. I need to record and say that I did this.” 

Jetstorm looked at Lenna. “Now just wait a minute there Lenna. You are basically stealing our hard work.”

Lenna laughed again. “No, not at all! I can’t show you on camera anyways. But you still get the credit.”

‘Slipstream, Jetstorm, come back.”

They both ran back to Drift and transformed back to his arm guard. Drift transformed back to his car mode. Lenna pulled out her camera and began to record. 

“Hey, freckles! I’m back again with a fun video! So today I decided to make my car into a rainbow mess for pride month!” She pans the camera to Drift for a few minutes while she spoke. “I know you guys are probably like “but Lenna why did you do this to such a cool car… blah blah blah..” Well, I could care less about those people. Besides its all washable paint and markers. If the paint gets ruined then I could just have it fixed. No biggie.”

She pans the camera back to herself. “I hope you guys have a great day and don’t forget to subscribe> See you little freckles next time!” She shut off her camera and picked up whatever bags she had and got into the driver's seat. 

“I hope you are happy about this.”

“I know I know. You aren’t happy and you will be like this for a while. Sorry about that. This is what friends do together right?” Lenna gave a sheepish grin. 

Drift did a sigh chuckle. “I suppose so.”

They returned back to her house. While Lenna was asleep in her room Drift and the minicons were preparing their next attack on Lenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Make sure to leave any suggestions if you wish! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 😊
> 
> Please leave comments, and suggest plots in the story if you wish.


End file.
